


Super High School Level Drabbles

by zenonaa



Series: Drabbles [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Drabbles, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-08 07:53:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1932852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zenonaa/pseuds/zenonaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From Wikipedia: a drabble is an extremely short work of fiction of exactly one hundred words in length, not necessarily including the title.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Super High School Level Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes on tumblr I ask people to send me prompts for drabbles and these are the most recent ones I wrote! The first one was something I wrote for myself but the rest are various requests. There are older DR drabbles on my tumblr but ehhh. Anyway, at least I have these all together somewhere rather than dotted around in separate posts.
> 
> I like trying to fit things into exactly 100 words. It's relaxing. That and I like writing short things for people, haha. Not all of these were written too seriously.
> 
> i need to practice writing more so i can improve but i am very lazy z=z

* * *

 

**Touko Fukawa**

Paper doll chains lie scattered across the table. Earlier, one of Touko’s mothers demanded they be cleared away, the mother Touko likes least, but Touko doesn’t see the same mess. She sees families wearing collage clothes made from bits of fabric that caught her eye and were then caught in the silver scissors in her little hand.

One chain consists of two people- herself and the boy who talks to her in class.

And that one has four- herself, father, mother and mother.

The sound of cutting used to soothe.

She can’t remember when she started severing the dolls’ arms.

* * *

 

**Touko Fukawa and Byakuya Togami (TogaFuka)**

It’s junior high all over again. Touko’s knuckles rest against the staff room door, trembling almost enough to knock against it. But she’s not knocking. She can’t knock even if she needs to report missing the handwritten draft of her latest novel. While she definitely must meet her deadline, she can’t be a snitch.

Anybody could have taken it. Everyone hates her, really.

Someone waves a sheaf of paper in her face. “You left this in the library.” Byakuya Togami slots the paper into her grip. Their hands touch briefly. “Be careful next time.”

Touko blushes at his receding back.

* * *

**Touko Fukawa and Aoi Asahina**

Libraries always felt confining to Aoi. Suffocating, almost. How could Touko Fukawa stay in one for such long periods? Maybe that’s why she needed glasses: too much time sitting alone in a dim, dusty room and not enough time swimming in a bright, clean pool with friends.

The first invite fails. So does the second. And third. But the fourth-

“Fine! If it’ll shut you up, I’ll go!” Touko glowers. “B-But try anything funny and I’ll scream... really loud...!”

Touko spectates from the poolside. After thirty minutes, she climbs in.

Aoi cheers. Touko grumbles.

She still agrees to come tomorrow.

* * *

 

**Sakura Oogami and Aoi Asahina (SakurAoi)**

Sakura’s gaze glides down lean limbs and smooth curves before pinging up again to zero in on the face.

Bright eyes and rosy cheeks bounce in time to bobbing heels.

She raises a hand to her chin and strokes, eyebrows pinched together. Memories of a white-haired maiden resurface- she sees flashes of fists and kicks and victories.

And defeat. Her mind settles on a white room with a bed, Kenichiro’s hand cold in hers.

For a moment, Sakura thinks she’s looking in a mirror.

But then her faux reflection grabs her hand. “Let’s go, Sakura-chan!”

Like a reflection, Sakura follows.

* * *

**Touko Fukawa and Byakuya Togami (TogaFuka)**

Byakuya doesn’t understand why one would squander money on knockoffs of respectable toy manufacturers’ merchandise when one can buy better quality products from a store. Perhaps for a lower price, remarks a voice in the back of his head, as toy after toy falls from the machine’s claw and coin after coin goes to waste.

He wants to blame Touko Fukawa for his losses, because she grips his arm too tightly and stares too much. But he’s above that.

A toy falls down the chute. Byakuya gives Touko his prize.

She kisses his cheek.

Claw machines suddenly make more sense.

* * *

**Yasuhiro Hagakure, Byakuya Togami, Aoi Asahina, Touko Fukawa and Kyouko Kirigiri**

Byakuya folded his arms over his chest, one eye squinting slightly. “You’re a yoga master?”

“Yep!” Yasuhiro clapped his hand over his heart and beamed. “That’s what my personal trainer said, ‘right? And for a small fee, I’ll train you guys.”

Aoi raised her eyebrows. “Seriously? Wow, I underestimated you...”

“He’s lying,” Touko decided. “Hagakure just plays video games all day... T-There’s no way a slob like him could become a yoga master...!”

Yasuhiro waggled a finger. “Don’t be so hasty, Fukawa-chi. You see, I-”

“-got a four star ranking in a yoga activity on Wii Fit,” finished Kyouko.

“... Maybe.”

* * *

 

**Touko Fukawa and Others**

The first kiss tastes of crayon. Touko toddles to a mirror and sees a faint red imprint on her lips. It fits her mother perfectly.

Her next kiss tastes like a layer of mint shrouding something bitter. Touko’s reflection pulls a face. The mintiness fleets across the inside of her mouth and leaves her lips too sticky. It fits her mother perfectly.

She tastes nothing the third time. He probably doesn’t either.

Then strawberry. Aoi bounces away afterwards.

Peach. Kyouko pulls back. Makoto tasted like peaches too. Touko prefers it to ramen kisses.

Finally, a peppering of coffee. Her favourite.

* * *

**Touko Fukawa and Byakuya Togami (TogaFuka)**

None of the clothes on the website seem appropriate for babies despite the category she finds them listed under. Ivory coats with fur trims? Cotton business trousers? Touko left-clicks ‘next page’. Grosgrain trimmed jackets?

Byakuya watches over her shoulder, bleary-eyed.

“Did you wear clothes like this?” she asks, resisting the urge to stretch out her arms and yawn.

“Mine weren’t bought from a shop like a commoner. They were made by my father’s finest tailors.” He skims through the items on-screen, frown deepening. “All of them are dead now. Go to bed, Touko.”

She decides to improve her sewing skills.

* * *

**Touko Fukawa and Byakuya Jr (TogaFuka)**

Flour. Baking powder. Baking soda. Salt. The list goes on and on and the words flow through Touko's mind like a mantra. She gives the piece of paper a final glance before scooping her son up into her arms. All the ingredients sit in a line across the kitchen worktop, unopened and almost intimidating.

Byakuya Jr. reaches a chubby hand toward a bag of sugar.

She hoists him up higher and the sudden movement distracts him. “No,” she says, “we need the sugar for Daddy’s cookies.”

Her son disagrees with a whine.

They compromise- he gets to lick the bowl.

* * *

**Peko Pekoyama, Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu and Nagito Komaeda (KuzuPeko)**

Peko spent much of the previous night deliberating over the exact method in which she would finally confess her feelings for the young master, settling on the classic ‘love letter’ route so he could privately respond at his convenience.

And so, thirty minutes into the day's last lesson, Peko passed her letter to the person sitting between her and Fuyuhiko.

Nagito Komaeda.

He held the letter toward Fuyuhiko.

Good.

Fuyuhiko noticed the letter.

Good.

Monomi noticed too and made Nagito read the contents aloud.

Bad.

Laughter.

Nagito explained, “I wished to inform Kuzuryuu-kun of his magnificence.”

Peko thanked him later.

* * *

**Mukuro Ikusaba and Kiyotaka Ishimaru (IshiKuro)**

“I’m pregnant.”

Mukuro’s reflection only stares back at her.

“Kiyotaka,” she says, pinning her wrist against her thigh with her other hand. “I’m going to have a baby.”

More silence. She sighs. If only she was more like Junko. Junko could predict people’s behaviour with as much accuracy as Mukuro had with a gun. Junko knew how people ticked. Junko knew how to win people over. Junko. Junko, Junko, Junko.

“You’re pregnant?” comes a voice from behind.

Mukuro flinches. Turns. Momentarily forgets to breathe.

“That’s wonderful!” Kiyotaka beams. “We better get a move on, yes?”

Mukuro smiles and moves on.

* * *

**Makoto Naegi and Kyouko Kirigiri (NaeGiri)**

 

“What does your talent mean?”

Makoto twitches and looks up from his lunch.

Kyouko peers down at him.

“My talent?” Makoto rubs his nose.

“Super High School Level Good Luck,” she clarifies. She must expect a short answer because she doesn’t sit down.

“There was a lottery,” he explains, adjusting his grip on his fork. “The winner got selected to attend Hope’s Peak academy... and I won. So, uh, here I am.”

Kyouko hums.

Makoto sighs. “It’s not really a talent... some of our classmates think I shouldn’t be here.”

“It’s hard,” she agrees.

She eats her lunch with him.

* * *

**Hajime Hinata and Chiaki Nanami (HinaNanami)**

Hajime Hinata was determined to beat Chiaki Nanami at a video game. But saying such didn’t equate to doing it. Mario Party? She stole stars without mercy. Super Smash Brothers? Her character’s victory animation played each time. Even in Animal Crossing, she earned the most medals in Island Tours.

Chiaki asserted she only wasn’t good at dating sims but he couldn’t defeat her in those.

Afternoons were whittled away as he practised almost non-stop, thumbs aching and wrists stiff, until he knocked her character off-screen during Sudden Death.

He whooped.

His smile convinced Chiaki that losing had been worth it.

* * *

**Makoto Naegi and Kyouko Kirigiri (NaeGiri)**

Makoto thinks everyone’s asleep until he counts only four occupied sleeping bags. He jolts into a sitting position, holding in a yell that pushes at his throat. His hands fumble with his sleeping bag’s zip and after he frees himself, he scrambles out of the tent on all fours.

Kyouko stares up at the starless sky. “I couldn’t sleep,” she explains. “I assume you can’t either?”

She lowers her gaze and he nods, sitting beside her. No lights overhead. A shame.

He drapes his blanket over their legs. They turn to each other simultaneously.

Their lips brush together.

Makoto glows.

* * *

**Byakuya Togami and Touko Fukawa (TogaFuka)**

“Are you wearing anything right now?”

“Right now? Yes... clothes...”

“Hmph.”

“Ah! Should I be naked? I... I thought that came later!”

“You’re missing the point. ‘Clothes’ doesn’t exactly evoke a distinct image. Be specific. Describe the colours. The texture. Honestly, Fukawa, you’re a romance writer. This should be your forte.”

“I’m sorry!”

“Just get on with it... Apologies over trivial things will only dampen whatever mood there might be.”

“Okay...! Um... I’m wearing that blouse you bought me... the blue one with the ruffled-front. It’s soft... but I prefer your shirt...”

“... On second thought, I’ll be with you shortly.”

* * *

**Makoto Naegi and Various Female Classmates + Byakuya Togami**

Six girls confronted Makoto in the cafeteria after breakfast to confess their love for him, all wanting an answer that would satisfy but one of them.

“There’s only one way to settle this,” Kyouko said.

Makoto poked the air as he counted. “A sevenway?”

Sayaka shook her head and punched her fists together. She glowed temporarily and when the light faded away, she had transformed into a giant fighting robot. “Sayakandroid Maizono, ready to fight!”

More flashes.

“Kyrobo Kirigiri!”

“Mechkuro Ikusaba!”

“Celestia Ludenborg!

“Sakura Golemi!”

“Aoi Machina!”

Makoto thought it couldn’t get any worse.

Then Byakuya arrived piloting Genocider Ro-bot.

* * *

**Hajime Hinata and Kazuichi Souda**

Hajime returned to his cottage after spending the day exploring the island to find Kazuichi Souda inside it.

Kazuichi scowled, arms folded over his chest and the pad of one foot tapping against the floor.

“How did you get in?” Hajime asked, gaze wavering.

“That ain’t the point.” Kazuichi jabbed the air with his index finger. “I wanna know what your deal is!”

“What?”

Kazuichi gestured toward the strongbox Hajime usually kept under his bed. It now sat on the bed, opened. “Fourteen panties… even Sonia-san’s… I thought we had something special! ‘Least Tanaka’s ain’t here…”

Hajime grimaced. “About that…”

 

* * *

**Celestia Ludenberg, Aoi Asahina, Sakura Oogami, Touko Fukawa and Kyouko Kirigiri**

Woman’s Greatest Ambition... was what, exactly?

Was it given to the girls so they could receive compensation for being spied on by the guys? Eye for an eye, as Celes remarked on their way to the public bath.

Was it so they could examine the guys’ muscles without clothes hampering their field research? Aoi put that line of reasoning forward and Sakura nodded in agreement behind her.

Perhaps it was, as Touko made abundantly clear, an excuse to ogle Byakuya Togami’s sweet ass.

Kyouko suspected Woman’s Greatest Ambition was an arbitrary plot device. Nevertheless, she got out binoculars and popcorn.

* * *

**Makoto Naegi and Kyouko Kirigiri (NaeGiri)**

Makoto’s family smiles at him and he can’t help smiling back. He doesn’t know the exact number of days that have passed since he last saw them, and he doesn’t want to trek back through milestones in order to quantify the time frame. Whenever he tries, he sees bodies with snuffed out lights.

“Makoto-kun,” his mother says, voice crackling.

The skin near Makoto’s eyes crease.

“... It’s like a dream having you chosen for Hope’s Peak Academy,” she says. “I know you have what it takes to succeed over there!”

At the end of the video, Kyouko remarks, “They seem nice.”

 

 

 


End file.
